Selectively movable assemblies, such as a truck or a personnel carrier, are adapted to carry people and/or other items to various locations. It should be appreciated that the term “selectively movable assembly”, as used throughout the entirety of this document, is mean to refer to any assembly which may be selectively moved, such as by way of example and without limitation, an automobile, a truck, trailer, or a hybrid vehicle. Nothing is meant to limit the applicability of the various inventions to a particular type of selectively movable assembly.
While these assemblies do transport people and/or items, they do not readily allow the transported people and/or items to easily and efficiently enter and exit the assembly. Such efficient egress and ingress is particularly important in several environments, such as upon a battlefield setting where it is very desirable to allow troops to enter and exit a personnel transport assembly in a highly efficient manner.
The present inventions overcome the foregoing drawbacks and provide other highly desirable benefits.